Aether
Aether is a competitor in the Master OCT. Personality Constantly tired and dealing with the Core, Aether comes off as distant, cold and irritable, going so far as to be rude and even physically hostile depending on how irritating the individual is In truth however, Aether is actually awkward and can even suffer from fits of anxiety from time to time. Having no physical human interaction for quite a long time has eroded her social skills but she can manage to hold a conversation if someone manages to catch her interest, but is otherwise incredibly introverted and hostile. Aether also has the tendency to talk to herself, or at least seem to. If she does, she’s actually addressing the voice of the Core, the vessel of energy embedded in her heart that gives her powers, which is really an amplification of Aether's subconsciousness. Most of the time they argue as the Core tries to tempt Aether into indulging into violent desires but sometimes, Aether will be in tears because the Core somehow reminded her of the day she gained it. It’s rare for anyone to catch her in the act as she always appears so cold and distant. Aether and the Core are at the very least willing to work together to defeat common foes, but because Aether must physically speak to communicate with it, it can be difficult. However, as the Core is Aether's subconsciousness and not a separate being, mind reading will not read the Core and soul searching/energy sensing techniques will only recognize one being and one source. The Core on the other hand, otherwise known as Kira '''or ''The Defiler''''', is the very personality Aether constantly fights to keep locked away. It is violent, ambitions, lecherous, and generally extreme. Kira seeks to 'awaken' Aether and wishes for her to fully accept it, though this results in bitter arguments between the two. They can, however, be on more laid-back terms, though this is due to Kira being Aether's subconsciousness amplified into a sentient voice and often simply states what Aether is thinking. The Core also holds Aether's own safety and happiness above all else and will often broadcast Aether's thoughts to act selfishly for the sake of self-preservation. Biography Five years into Aether's past, she obtained a vessel of energy known as the Core, the most powerful one created. However this Core came at the cost of someone dear to her. Grief-stricken and traumatized by the events that occurred that caused her to gain this Core, as well as fearful of its power, Aether remained in a pocket dimension known as the Void. The Void is just that, nothing but emptiness as far as the eye could see. Aether says the Void had life once. She says the Void turned into her: once full of happiness and emotion but now nothing more than a shell working to stay alive. Aether and the Void kept each other alive; the Void created resources for Aether and Aether chose to keep the Void running. Occasionally, shadows would pop up every few days, ghostly remnants that once lived in the Void and often attack Aether for her Core as it is the only one left in the Void. The shadows could prove to be a challenge, but her worst problems came from her nightmares, which were horrible enough to cause Aether to neglect sleep for days at a time. Originally closed, Aether opened the doors to the Void for anyone that happens to be smart enough (or has the power) to find it and enter. She doesn't want visitors, however, just someone to put her out of her misery or even give her a reason to live. Powers and Abilities Aether’s primary abilities come from being able to manipulate a special type of energy that was once found only in the Void known as Spark. This energy manifests itself into an element associated with it’s source. Normally the Void provides this energy, but outside of the Void, Cores can act as a self-replicating source and the Spark's nature reflects that of the Core’s. In Aether’s case, the Core embedded in her heart was originally Kira's Core, corrupted and filled with evil intent, causing the manifestations of Spark to be dark with a strangely purple aura. Aether can manipulate this energy into multiple forms, such as an explosive burst, large, hardened claws, an energy wave capable of covering wide areas or, in its most common form, tendrils that are aimed at the target. Aether can make the Spark originate from any point near the opponent within a certain close range. The application of this Void energy is limitless as Aether can create any sort of shape from it but never a physical object as Void energy is dangerous to the touch to anything that isn't Aether or a Core-based being. The amount of Spark Aether holds at one time draws from a reserve of energy provided by the Core. However, it is very limited to begin with as Aether refuses to draw out more than necessary. The Core can provide a deeper pool, but it can only do so either if both it and Aether can fully cooperate, which almost never happens due to the inner conflict, or if Aether offers parts of herself to the Core (eye->left arm->right arm->left leg->right leg->right eye->rest of the body). This in itself requires extreme focus as Aether has to make sure the Core doesn’t take more than she allows because once a part is taken, Aether's control over it becomes extremely varied as Kira can use the body part in a much more different manner than what Aether intends. The Core’s effects can be seen with the ‘corruption’ of Aether’s body. Black marks will start spreading through her skin and one or both of her eyes will change from a normal blue to black and purple. Even without the Core’s Spark powers, Aether can hold her own. Naturally the Core provides strength and speed that far surpass human capability and Aether is quite capable with bare-handed combat. The Core cannot heal injuries but can also create hardened 'patches' that can reinforce Aether's durability against bladed weaponry and temporarily patch bleeding wounds. Though not an offensive ability, Aether can open Rifts to and from the Void. However, she must concentrate in order to be able to open a Rift for an extended amount of time. She can open a Rift without having to concentrate, but the Rifts will only last for brief moments and can physically hurt her if left open for too long. Weaknesses Weaknesses: * Aether can be stabbed, shot, burned, poisoned, electrocuted, frozen, or harmed by any normal means, but won’t die unless her heart is damaged. This would also destroy the Core, which uses Aether to sustain itself. * The only things that would leave a mark on Aether are sharp objects. Bullets and blunt objects can only hurt her with their force, meaning no bruises or bullet holes would be left, but she can be stunned by impact. * In other words, should the opponent have a sharp object (claws, fangs, nails, swords, and so on), they effectively have a chance to do some actual damage to Aether, especially since she doesn't 'patch' her entire body (though there is typically always a 'patch' above the heart). * The voice of the Core is a liability in itself, though a very unpredictable one. Aether and the voice will synchronize to take down a threatening enough enemy, but generally argue and do not get along. If the voice says the wrong thing, Aether can freeze up, leaving herself open. Trivia - Though it seems like an oversized ruby, the necklace is a physical shard from a Core, solidified due to it's lack of power. Anyone that so much as try to touch it will cause Aether to try to break their fingers. - Aether has some knowledge on interdimensional matters, though much of it revolves around her own ideals and theories so what she's theorized may not be entirely accurate if at all. - Due to prior experiences, Aether is absolutely unable to handle stories regarding abusive parents, at least not in a calm manner. - Aether has some sexuality issues, though not in the sense that she is in denial but simply unsure. For all intents and purposes, she simply labels herself as questioning. Oddly enough, the Core's more romantic and perverted traits are aimed more towards women than they are at men. - Aether's last name is technically Eratoah. Aether's name is also an alias and isn't her real name. - Believes green is not a creative color. Also hates neon pink with an ironic passion. Images Links More information on Void Spark Navigation } Category:Active Competitors Category:Female Competitors Category:Humans Category:Human Competitors